


video

by evilcupcake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: Stiles was involved in the supernatural. That he had a best friend named Scott, most importantly he had a mate named Derek.





	

Stiles was walking down the street looking at his neighbors. Things have been going great, he had a great job at the college as a English professor. He had seeing this guy named Greg and he recently got a new condo. 

 

Life was great. 

 

So if it was so great why did Stiles feel a void in his life. Like a piece of him was gone. 

 

When he got home he saw a thumb drive next to his computer. Just like any other curious person he plugged it in. One there was just one video and nothing else on it. 

 

Stiles hit play and was shocked to see that it was him. But he didn't remember taking this video.

 

"So if you are watching this that means Derek decided to trust you. That means you are no longer a threat." Stiles said in the video. "It time to remember, time to wake up." 

 

The video started playing fast images and soon stiles remembered. 

 

Stiles was involved in the supernatural. That he had a best friend named Scott, most importantly he had a mate named Derek. 

 

Stiles had Deaton to perform a spell to wipe out her memory of the supernatural and everything in it. He replaced the memories with good ones, ones that didn't have the pack in them. 

 

Stiles had become powerful and drawing a lot of attention to his self. So to protect him the pack agreed with Deaton that his memories had needed to be erased. 

 

***

 

Stiles ran all the way up the drive way and flung the door open. On the other side of the door was a shirtless Derek. 

 

Stiles ran up to him and pulled him down for a heated kiss. 

 

"Two years has been too long." Derek whispered against Stiles lips. 

 

"I knew I was missing something, little did I know it was the man of my dreams." Stiles said. 


End file.
